


Happiness

by Grimmliz



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluffy as hell
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmliz/pseuds/Grimmliz
Summary: Das muitas coisas que Merlin poderia aprender, a felicidade, talvez, fosse a mais intrigante delas.
Relationships: Merlin | Caster/Artoria Pendragon Lily | Saber
Kudos: 3





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Aquelas ideias aleatórias que surgem do nada, ou talvez ou só tenha simplesmente me sentido pressionada a escrever após ver tanta fanart lindinha. A fanfic foi baseada em Garden of Avalon principalmente, um pouco de FateGO, e na Wikia da Type-Moon. E é isso, eles são lindos e eu fico toda, toda. ♥  
> > Escrita em 2017!

Era um belo dia para um passeio. O calor do sol, apesar do horário, não estava excessivo, e o céu se mostrava mais azul do que se diria possível ser. Merlin não deixou de aproveitar a oportunidade, tendo saído horas atrás a fim de explorar a região, já que mesmo ele se via exausto dos livros algumas vezes, e o mundo humano nunca parecia o mesmo, independente de quantas vezes caminhasse por ele.

O mago andou pelos vilarejos, observando as crianças que brincavam sem preocupação, os adultos em busca do ganha pão, e o jovens em seus afazeres, desde tarefas domésticas ao cuidado com os animais. Estes últimos o fizera se recordar de um certo alguém, em idade não muito superior, que se dedicava igualmente em sua própria tarefa, isolada dos demais.

Tendo julgado ter andado o suficiente, Merlin fez seu retorno, saindo da trilha usual para a relva, que sussurrava sob seus passos a abrirem caminho.

O vento beijava o rosto do mago e acabou empurrando o capuz que lhe cobria a cabeça, libertando o longo cabelo que não apenas dançou às suas costas como refletiu as cores do arco-íris. Suas vestes tremulavam junto ao corpo, conforme Merlin subia a pequena colina que levava à planície onde lembrava de mais cedo, mesmo ao longe, ter visto Artoria a brandir sua espada. O chão gramado parecia tocar uma sinfonia ante a brisa, do tipo que trazia paz e combinava de forma perfeita com as flores que quebravam a homogeneidade do verde infinito.

A intenção do Mago das Flores era meramente avaliar o desempenho da escolhida, daquela que conseguira retirar a espada da pedra, afinal, a Merlin não era possível querer mais do que isso. A cria de súcubo com humano era inábil em nutrir sentimentos como as demais pessoas, embora suas boas intenções para com a sociedade fossem verdadeiras — o que não se poderia dizer de seus métodos. O mago só criava reis, e desde que tal objetivo fosse atingido, o resto não lhe dizia respeito.

Merlin parou ao topo da colina, levando uma das mãos aos olhos, a fim de cobrir parte da luz que o cegava. Artoria ainda se dedicava de forma incansável, como se tivesse apenas começado, e o mago não esperava menos que isso. Mesmo tendo profetizado sobre ela desde antes de seu nascimento e arranjado tudo para seu futuro, a escolha de seguir seu fatídico destino pertencia somente a Artoria, e ainda que o mago a tivesse não somente alertado mas também mostrado a visão de seu amanhã, não houve hesitação da garota ao ver o sorriso daquelas pessoas. E então, desde o momento que ela se vira com a responsabilidade sobre os ombros, seu olhos jamais se desviaram para algo que não o futuro do reino.

O mago não se deu ao trabalho de alertá-la sobre sua presença, em vez disso, seguiu até a árvore a poucos metros, que oferecia uma sombra atrativa o suficiente para que Merlin desejasse descansar. Pousando o cajado ao seu lado, o Mago das Flores recostou-se, fechando os olhos de forma despreocupada, ouvindo os acordes emitidos pela lâmina de Artoria a cortar o ar, até que o sono finalmente o reivindicasse.

O sol já havia percorrido praticamente todo o céu quando Merlin abriu os olhos, ainda meio sonolento. O crepúsculo começava a colorir o céu nos mais diversos tons, e as sombras da noite ameaçavam cair sobre a terra. Com um breve olhar para o horizonte, o mago constatou que Artoria já não mais se dedicava ao treino. Decidindo não ter mais razão para permanecer, Merlin se moveu com a intenção de levantar, e só então se deu conta do peso extra que aquecia seu ombro esquerdo.

Ao seu lado, completamente apoiada contra o corpo dele, Artoria dormia profundamente, muito provavelmente exausta depois da longa rotina de exercícios — ao menos era o que seu estado indicava. Suas roupas assim como sua pele estavam longe de ser classificadas como limpas. O cabelo, ainda que preso, tinha fios perdidos sobre pescoço e face. A espada repousava no colo dela, e mesmo imersa no sono, ela não afastara as mãos, mãos essas que já exibiam sinais de sua dedicação e determinação, mãos que carregavam um fardo pesado demais para a idade. Mas Merlin sabia que quando ela abrisse os olhos, nenhum sinal de cansaço os nublariam.

Com um suspiro, Merlin afastou-a tempo suficiente para que conseguisse retirar o próprio manto, para com cuidado, envolver os ombros da jovem adormecida, protegendo-a do frio noturno. O manto cheirava como as cores das flores no auge da primavera e o calor do sol num dia de verão. Artoria nem ao menos se deu conta do que o mago fazia, tamanha sua fadiga, perdendo possivelmente, a chance única de ver o mago abrir mão de algo em prol de outro — em prol _dela_.

Voltando a recostar-se contra a árvore, Merlin a trouxe novamente de encontro ao seu ombro, ouvindo sua respiração quase inaudível a murmurar o que ele gostou de imaginar ser uma canção de ninar. Na opinião do Mago das Flores, parecia uma definição adequada diante da visão de quem, numa realidade diferente, poderia se tratar de um anjo.

O Mago relaxou contra a árvore, cruzando um tornozelo sobre o outro enquanto ria brevemente de seu pensamento, ao contemplar a planície.

Mesmo com a sinfonia da natureza atenuada, os acordes da espada de Artoria emudecidos, e os sons da vida já não mais se elevando na escuridão, Merlin sorriu diante do silêncio que o mundo oferecia ao futuro rei, e dos vagalumes que pareciam agora refletir o céu estrelado. E ainda que ele não pudesse sentir como outro qualquer, havia coisas que o Mago das Flores compreendia, aprendera; e _naquele momento_ , o mago soube que enquanto zelava pelo sono de Artoria, o sorriso que lhe ocupava a face não era devido à profecias ou coisas do gênero, era mais como auto satisfação, talvez? Ou quem sabe, até mesmo aquele sentimento típico dos humanos; nada mais, nada menos, do que pura e simples felicidade.


End file.
